rctofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamite Dunes
"Built in the middle of the desert, this theme park contains just one roller coaster, but room for expansion." -Scenario Description Dynamite Dunes is the second scenario in the original scenario pack of Roller Coaster Tycoon. This scenario's objective is a step up from it's proceeder Forest Frontiers, but the player has 3 years to complete the objective rather than just 1. Things are still very easy. Pre-built Rides *Dynamite Blaster(Mine Train Roller Coaster) Excitment Rating: 6.65(High) Intensity Rating: 8.18(Very High) Nausea Rating: 5.18(High) Park Statistics Objective: 650 Guests in park/ Park Rating 600 by end of Oct. Year 3 Theme: Desert Climate: Hot and Dry Land Price: $40 Difficulty: Very Easy Previous Scenario: Forest Frontiers Next Scenario: Leafy Lake General Walkthrough Right away you'll notice this park already has a few guests and one ride operating. Most scenarios in the original pack will work this way. You already have around 70 guests, and a great roller coaster. This is a great start for trying to get 650 guests. However, this scenario has some downsides. Land price is now $40 rather than $30, your ride selection is a bit less, the climate is a lot more hot, and the terrain is more hilly(especially in the sections where you can buy land). To start the scenario off, place a few shops and stalls. You can place a few next to each other to make a "food court". Next, place benches and litter bins throughout the park. Now it's time to start building rides! Place the Merry-Go-Round and Haunted House(or spiral slide) next to the park enterence. This will satisfy some of you less brave guests. Once the guests stop poring in, it's time to build a log flume. Because this park is in the desert, guests will want to ride water rides a lot more. Build a good length log flume(not too long though), set up an entry and exit path, and open it for business. In no time the guests will fill up the que line for it. Once that's done, build a roller coaster. If finances are not on your side, then research the steel mini roller coaster for a cheaper choice. Once it's researched, build the coaster behind Dynamite Blaster to conserve space. Once it's up and running, run a marketing campain for it. By now you should have a somewhat stable park. In order to reach 650 guests, you will have to keep building. Continue to develop areas of the park that are under developed(buy land if neccesary) until you have at least 750 guests. This will assure you that if worst comes to worst, you will still probably win. By the end of October Year 3, you should have at least 3-5 coasters operating, 2 good water rides, and a few gentle thrill rides. 650 guests is a very attainable amount, and shouldn't be too challenging. Past October Year 3 If you want to continue to play this scenario past year 3, you're in luck. A large amount of land(enough to almost double the size of your park) is available at $40 per tile. Keep an eye on Dynamite Blaster. It will begin to break down as it gets older. It is advised to have a mechanic to patrol the exit of the ride. Make sure you have a transport ride if you buy and develop the whole park. Available Rides/Attractions *Miniature Railroad *Merry-Go-Round *Car Ride *Haunted House OR Spiral Slide *Wooden Roller Coaster *Mine Train Roller Coaster *Scrambled Eggs *Log Flume *Burger Bar *Drinks Stall *Ice Cream Stall *Bathroom *Basic Scenary Researched Rides/Attractions *Chairlift *Monorail *Bumper Cars *Ferris Wheel *Haunted House OR Spiral Slide *Space Rings *Stand Up Steel Roller Coaster *Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Steel Mini Roller Coaster *Suspended Roller Coaster *Suspended Single Rail Roller Coaster *3D Cinima *Go Karts *Gravitation *Swinging Inverter Ship *Swinging Ship *Woah Belly *Ballon Stall *Cotton Candy Stall *Fries Stall *Information Kiosk *Pizza Stall *Popcorn Stall *Souviner Stall *Classical/Roman Themeing Objects *Egyptian Theming Objects *Mine Themeing Objects Ride Improvments *Corkscrew for Stand Up Steel Roller Coaster *Half Loop for Stand Up Steel Roller Coaster *Half Loop for Steel Corkscrew Roller Coaster *Vertical Loop for Steel Corksrew Roller Coaster *Rocket Cars for Steel Mini Roller Coaster Other Notes *This is the first desert scenario in Roller Coaster Tycoon. *This scenario is similar to the scenario "Goldrush!" in RCT3. *Dynamite Blaster cannot be saved and built again due to sections built underground. *Like in Forest Frontiers, the initial ride selection is not always the same.